Exams and Insults
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: Draco Malfoy is taking his final OWL of the year when he feels a pair of eyes resting on him. One Shot.


**A/N: **I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, I just spend my time writing and reading fics when I should be doing other things.

This is for the **_Scrabble Bonuses Competition_**. The prompts I got were **Hippogriff, OWLs, Portrait, Eager **and **Draco Malfoy**. I think I got them all in.

* * *

It was Draco's last exam of his OWLs, he so desperately wanted this to be over. Care of Magical Creatures was never his best subject but he was determined to pass this with at least an Exceeds Expectations.

_Okay, let's do this. _Draco thought to himself as he looked at the first question.

_1. Which of the following statements about Augurey's is incorrect?_

_a. Augurey's live in tear shaped nests._

_b. Augurey's were once believed to sing when foretelling death._

_c. Augurey's feathers repel ink, making them useless as quills._

_d. Augurey's are invisible to muggles._

_Merlin's beard, the oaf has only gone and made this exam multiple-choice,_ Draco thought with a smirk; he was never going to fail this exam.

Draco breezed through the exam, only getting confused on a question about muggle translation. He'd never bothered to pay attention to what muggles call things, why would it matter in his life? It's not like he would ever be dealing with muggles or their animals in his life; even if he wanted to his father would never let him.

He had one question remaining and was eager to finish the exam; he enjoyed watching people stress over exams that he had already completed. Looking up he noticed that Granger had already finished the exam and was sitting there patiently waiting to be let out.

_Of course she's finished, _Draco thought to himself, _when does that insufferable mudblood ever not finish before me?_

Looking down at his paper he groaned as he saw what the last question was on; Hippogriffs. After the 'incident' in his third year, Draco always had a slight resentment for the beasts. So he knew it was his fault and he had been expecting the attack, but he still wasn't too fond of them. He was sorry for what he'd done to the thing, it meant he no longer held the same fondness for his family's hippogriff and missed the feeling he got when riding it. A broom was just not the same.

He answered the question with ease, obviously, and sat up to watch the other people in the hall. As he looked around, he noticed Granger staring at him. He moved his head to meet her eyes and she looked away. _What does she want now?_ He wondered. He looked around the hall again, smirking when he saw the Weasel almost tearing his hair out over the exam. How that idiot got into Hogwarts he'd never know. He decided to look for Potter, to see how badly he was doing when he felt her eyes bore into him again. _What on earth does that girl want? _He found himself wondering as he checked to make sure it was her.

Draco now couldn't wait to get out of the exam. Normally he enjoyed watching people miserably taking the exam, but when the tables were turned and he was the one being watched he wasn't sure he enjoyed it so much.

When the exam finished, Draco got to his feet and looked around for Granger and saw her speeding out the doors of the great hall. _Great, looks like I'm going to have to play catch up,_ Draco thought with a grimace. Chasing the mudblood through the corridors, he felt like an idiot. He finally caught up with her on the third floor.

"Oi, Granger. Wait up!" he yelled after her.

Hermione spun round and glared at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat back at him.

"What do you want with me?"

"I think you'll find _you _were the one to chase after _me._ So surely you'd be the one that wants something" Hermione was visibly on edge now, Draco wanted to know what was up.

"Yes," Draco drawled, "I want to know why you were staring at me in the Great Hall and why you seem so eager to get somewhere."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione responded, "I was merely looking around the hall to see if I was the first finished. And I'm not 'eager to get somewhere' as you seem to think, I just cannot be bothered to deal with you spewing profanities at me today."

"I'm not sure I believe that, I don't think staring at me on at least three separate occasions since I finished the exam falls under 'looking around'" Draco retorted, trying to get a rise out of her. If she wasn't careful, he'd have to start calling her mudblood again.

"What's it to you anyway?" Hermione countered, changing her tactics. Obviously she'd decided evasion wasn't going to work.

"I just wanted to know why a filthy little mudblood decided she had the right to gaze upon the mighty Malfoy!" Draco sneered, fed up with her games and aware she'd never give him any real information.

Hermione bristled at this, "Just shove off, ferret" she muttered before fleeing the scene.

"Yeah, go running back to Scarhead and Weasel! I'm sure those idiots are looking for you by now." Draco shouted after her retreating figure.

Suddenly a new voice piped up,

"Well that was rude!"

"It certainly was, and to think I was so proud of being a Slytherin when I was a student."

Draco turned to find the speakers, and saw that the voices were coming from a portrait of three fat, older women.

"Honestly child, you'd think being a pureblood and a Slytherin you'd have learnt some manners. Did you father teach you nothing?" The first of the ladies scolded while the other two tutted at him.

"You dare talk down to me in that way! You're nothing more than a portrait of a fat old lady. My father will hear about this!" Draco roared at the painting, finally letting out the frustration that had been building since he spotted Granger staring at him.

At this, Draco stomped towards the dungeons glaring at any portrait that dared try and speak to him.

* * *

**A/N2: **If you were wondering, the correct answer is _d. Augurey's are invisible to muggles. _I got the information from the Augurey page on the Harry Potter wiki, it stated the other three and said nothing about muggles.


End file.
